Love On The Set
by Candace Storms
Summary: Jess is the best star in the entertainment industry. She can sing, play the guitar and piano, and she can act, but she has not become 'big' yet. Suddeny she gets a phone call that changes everything........... including her summer plans. Not a HSM fic.
1. The Phone Call

Love on the Set-Chapter One

The Phone Call

You sighed. You wondered if you would ever get discovered. Suddenly you cell rang. It was Mark, your agent.

"Hello, Mark. What's up?"

"I have some good new for you, Jess."

(Your real name is Jessica but you think it is cliché so you go by Jess)

"Oh yay! "Is it good news or bad news?"

"I am afraid it is a little bit of both," Mark told you. "Okay, well the filming dates for High School Musical have changed. You won't be filming that movie until next summer. That's the bad news. The good news is………………….do you remember the Lucas Grabeel movie you tried out for?"

"Yes, I do, remember," you said.

"Well, you got the part. You will be playing opposite him as his girlfriend/love interest. Don't give me problems because I know you happen to have a crush on him. I think you will do very well. Filming starts in a couple of days for that project, so get a move on.

You can bring a friend with you, since you will be gone all summer."

"Okay Mark. I'll talk to you later. See you, Bye." you said.

Wow! I get to be in a movie with my crush. I may even get to kiss him on camera. How cool! Wait till Amber hears this, you thought. You sighed because you knew that you had to leave for a whole summer. The good news is that your best friend and your agent are going with you.

You pulled out your cell phone. You dialed Amber's number. "Amber, guess what," you yelled.

"What?" she asked.

"I got the part! I get to be in a movie with Lucas Grabeel," You yelled.

"Oh so you get to be in a movie with Lucas Grabeel. Cool!" said Amber, "

Wait a minute don't you like him?" she asked.

"I do not like him," you said.

"Shut up, I know you like him because you always say that when you like a guy."

"Ok fine, I do like him. But what if he does not like me? I mean, he probably still likes that whore from his school that he went out with," you said. "Whatever, I have to pack and so do you. Pack enough for a summer. You're coming with me. Your mom already said that you could come with me. We are going to Hollywood. You don't have to pay for anything because my management is taking care of it. See you soon Amber. Bye." You then hung up.

You got out your biggest suitcase. You packed all of you trendiest clothes and you stuck your guitars, songbook, and your amp by your stuff. Since you were leaving in a few days after school ended, you wanted to be packed as soon as possible.


	2. The Surprise Party

Love on the Set- A (Lucas Grabeel Story)

Beep, Beep, Beep, your alarm clock yelled. You rolled over shoved it off of your nightstand, resisting the urge to throw it out the window. Sighing, you got up and you stretched a little bit, while letting out a huge yawn. You then went to the bathroom and took a shower. You got out some Abercrombie jeans, a white tank top, and some flip flops. You then put on some make-up and you straightened your hair. Your cell phone rang. You ignored it. You then went to your car. It was a 2005 Porsche. It was blue and it is a really fast car. You then found a set of directions that your manager stuck under your windshield. Thankfully it was not raining. You got into your car and drove to the destination.

You walked to the building. It was old and kind of ghetto. Feeling very nervous, you debated whether to knock or not. Going very slowly, you walked up to the door a knocked. No one answered. You then checked the directions. This is the right place, but why I am here, you wondered aloud. You then knocked again. You then figured out that whoever was here, wanted you to come in. So you walked in and turned on the light.

"Surprise!" you heard everyone yell. There was Lucas Grabeel, Zac Efron, Ashley Tisdale, Vanessa Hudgens, The Sprouse twins, Jordan Pruitt, and Jesse McCartney. "Happy Birthday, Jess! Come have some cake, let's get to know each other," Jesse said.

"I so agree. Come one guys! Let's have some cake!"

"So Jess, how long have you been acting?" he asked you. "I've been acting in my youth choir since 7th grade." You replied. "Wow………you have not been acting long have you?" Jesse remarked. "Age and ability do not always go together my friend." "I did not say anything," Jesse said. Jesse then went to get something to drink.

You were about to go home when you saw someone run up to you. The person tapped you on the shoulder. You turned around. "Oh, hey Ashley. What's up?" "Can I talk to you for a few minutes?" Ashley asked. You nodded and followed inside.

"Hey everybody is playing truth or dare inside. Want to come play?" "Sure I'll come play. But isn't that the game where you have either tell the absolute truth or do what someone else dares you to do?" you asked.

"Yes. Come on it will be a great way to break the ice," Ashley said. "Ashley thanks but I don't feel so good. I've got to get back to my hotel room, before I puke. Ashley, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure. What do you need?"

Could you drive me back to my hotel room? I would appreciate it so much." "Sure I will, you don't look to good and I was about to say the same thing," she said.

"Here are the keys, Ash. Thank you so much."

"By the way, Lucas is coming with us since he lives near you." You were too sleepy to care.

On the drive home, you were pretty much knocked out. Every once in a while, you would wake up and notice you were in a car, then go back to sleep. A few minutes later, you fell in a very deep sleep. You were pretty much sleeping like a rock. Ashley and Lucas were still talking.

"Lucas, I know you like her so shut up."

"Okay, maybe I do maybe I don't," he replied coolly

"Lucas, you should carry her into her hotel room. It's the right thing to do. Plus If I know you, you actually want to. So get over there and go get her," Ashley said in a you-know-I-am right tone.

Without saying a word, Lucas picked you up bridal style. You liked the feel of his arms around you, even though you thought you did not like him. You smiled and pretended to be asleep.


	3. Six Flags

You awoke to find your self in you own bed, wondering how you got there. You thought for a minute, then you smiled. Lucas carried me, you thought. Ashley could not have done it since she has no muscle.

"Do I really like him," you asked yourself. And if so, I hope he likes me, you thought. You sighed and got up. You went to the bathroom and took a shower. You then put on some Abercrombie jeans and an Abercrombie tee. You then put on some make up then you straightened your hair. You blew a kiss to your reflection in the mirror and you went to the kitchen to grab some breakfast. You turned on the t.v. and you watched MTV's Pimp My Ride. You gobbled down your breakfast quickly then you walked over to the sink and put your dirty dishes in it. As you were about to go out the door, you saw a note it said:

_Meet me in the lobby. I have a little surprise for you._

_Signed,_

_Ashley._

After reading the note, you grabbed your purse and keys. And you went down to meet Ashley in the lobby. You saw her in one of the chairs sipping a latte. You tapped her on the shoulder.

"Ashley what are we doing?" you asked.

"I am taking you out to breakfast. I know you don't like to cook. Amber told me so. She went home with Zac last night by the way. I swear those two hooked up," Ashley said.

You drove down the street to Golden Corral, since your feet were hurting so much from so much walking from the day before.

"I'll pay." Ashley said. You guys both got in line and she paid for your meal. You both went to the buffet and got your food. You both sat down at a table then you started eating.

"So, Ashley when do we start filming?" you asked. "I don't know, so I figured I would ask."

"Well, Jess, we start filming in a couple of weeks. Kenny wanted us all here early so we could adjust before we start."

"So what's on your mind, Ashley?" you said.

"Well I want to ask you something. First of all, do you have a crush on Lucas?"

"Um……… I don't know what to say," you wavered

"I'll take that as a yes. You like him. It's written all over your face when ever you see him."

"Anyways, the rest of the cast wants to go to six flags. Lucas, Miley, and Zac all want you to come. Do you want to go?" Ashley said.

"Let's see. I have a chance to go to a major theme park. Pass it up? No freaking way! Let's go. Ashley, I'll call Lucas and tell him to let everyone know. Race you to the door! Loser has to drive!" You yelled.

Well you got to the car first, which meant Ashley had to drive. You could not help but giggle at the fact that she cannot run fast.

"Ha ha, I know, I am a slowpoke. Go right ahead and laugh, show-off," Ashley said.

You just smirked.

"So Ashley where are we going to meet them?" you asked as you adjusted your make up and fixed your hair."

"We are going to meet them in the lobby at your hotel," she said as she stopped for a red light.

"That's good to know, thanks Ash. I can always count on you," you said.

Not too long after that, you pulled into the hotel parking lot. Ashley parked the car, then you both went inside. You noticed that there were no fans, which saved both of you from a boatload of aggravation. You then went inside to find everyone standing inside. You then went inside and you told everyone that you were taking your car.

"Who's driving?" you asked.

"Zac is," Ashley answered.

"You need to relax and quit driving so much. You drove the whole way here yesterday. Go sit in the backseat," Ashley told you. "Everyone is waiting."

You climbed in the back seat noticing that the only seat left was the one next to Lucas. You sighed, knowing this was Ashley's doing. You sat down next to Lucas, and you buckled up.

"Hey Jess, what's up?" Lucas asked you. You were pretty much zoned out.

"Jessica!" Miley shouted. "Lucas is talking to you. Pay attention," she said while waving her hands in front of your face.

"Oh, sorry Lucas I must have been day dreaming. Not much is up with me. Just the same old, same old," you said.

"Well that's good to know. I definitely think we are in for a good time today," Lucas said as the car came to a stop.

You all got out, and walked to the ticket booth. Everyone bought their tickets, except for you. Without knowing it you went up there to pay for a ticket.

"No need to do that, Jess. As my birthday present to you, I already paid for yours," Lucas said.

"Lucas!" you groaned. "You did not have to do that. I think I can pay for my own stuff. I'm used to it anyway."

"Don't say that nonsense, because as long as you are with us, I'm paying for your ticket as your birthday present. Keep this up and I may just have to buy you lunch," Lucas said in a cocky tone. Everyone else snickered at this. You wondered what Ashley and Lucas planned last night.

You guys rode all sorts of rides. Suddenly you came up to a rollercoaster. You did not want to ride because well you liked roller coasters but you weren't in the mood for one.

"Guys, I am going to sit this one out. I don't want to lose my lunch. Besides, my feet need a rest," you told them.

"That's okay," Ashley said. "Lucas will sit out with you. He does not really want to ride this one either," Ashley said while smirking.

"Ashley, can I talk to you for a minute," Lucas said.

"Sure I'll talk to you after we're finished with this ride." She answered. She then went off with everyone else to the ride. It was a long line, so you knew that it would be a while.

You were bored, so you dragged out your songbook that you carry with you You then started writing down a song that exactly described how you were feeling at that time.

_This feels so exciting_

_I love the way you smile when I see you_

_I could not ask for anything better_

_I swear nothing could make me feel so great…….._

_It feels so right_

_I never want to let you go_

_I want to hold you tonight_

_But I can't make a move_

_Cause you sway me with your charm._

_You make me weak_

_I can't even stand when I'm around you_

_You make me fall_

_So hard that I can't get up_

_I want to make a move, but I can't_

_I want let you know how I feel,_

_I want it to be real_

_But you make me so weak_

"Hey Jess, What's in that notebook," Lucas asked.

"Oh nothing much Just some songs I am writing. You don't want to see them trust me," you said.

"Oh yes I do," you heard him say. You guys started fighting a little.

"Ok fine, Lucas you can look at them. Just don't tell anyone for now. They are part of a surprise that I am doing later," you said.

You then handed him the book. He read each one for a few minutes. He then came to the one you just started.

"Lucas, don't look at………that one," you sighed.

"Hey, did you just start writing this one?" He asked.

Yes, you answered. You were kind of uneasy about this.

"Why do you ask," you questioned him.

"I was just wondering who it was about. It looks like you were in love with someone. That's exactly what this song is about isn't it?"

"Yes it is, Lucas," you said. "The guy I wrote that about kind of likes me, but I am scared to make a move because the last guy I was with raped me and I don't want to go out with guys for a while, because I don't want to get into boy trouble." "I don't want to have to go through all of that legal crap again." "I've already been through it once and it sucked," you said, hating that you had to tell him this.

"Well I am sorry to hear that," Lucas said.

It then grew silent. You both just sat their enjoying the quiet.

Lucas then gave you back your notebook. You decided not to write anymore today, because you just could not think. You knew you liked Lucas but you did not want to get close to anyone because you don't want to get raped again. Little did you know that Ashley and them had purposefully left you and Lucas alone together. They were on the other side of the park.

"Lucas, I just thought of something." "Where are Ashley, Zac, and Miley," You asked, oblivious to what Ashley was doing.

"Oh they went on more rides when they noticed we were talking." "They did not want to interrupt us," Lucas answered. "Want to go find them?" He asked. "I think I know where they are."

"Sure that will be nice," you said.

He then walked up to you and helped you up, since he knew that your feet were sore.

"So are you single?" Lucas asked you.

"Well, I am not sure why you want to know that since you are going out with Ashley, but yes I am single," you answered. "Oh there they are, you said. Let's go meet them," you said to Lucas.

You then ran as fast as you could. Lucas could barely keep with you. You stifled a giggle as you ran.

"I would like to talk to Lucas for a minute in private," Ashley said. This made you a little bit curious.

Why would Ashley want to talk to Lucas away from everyone, you wondered. You sat there with Zac and Miley for a while. Suddenly you heard Lucas Ashley fighting. You went over to them to hear………………..


	4. The Ugly Break Up

Love On The Set-4

You walked over towards Ashley and Lucas to hear shouting, cussing, and crying.

"I don't know why you are even mad at me!" Ashley yelled. "You act like it is my entire fault!"

"Well maybe it is considering I have caught you cheating on me with Jesse!" Lucas shouted. "To make matters worse I know that it was not the first time." "I am sorry to say this, but if you want to suck face with someone besides the guy you are going out with, you should consider breaking up with your boyfriend first!" "After all, I would rather my girl break up with me for another guy than be played!"

After that, Lucas calmed down a little bit.

"I am sorry to say this Ashley, but we are over." "I'm sick of getting my heart broken. I should just find me someone that will respect me and not cheat, I was sorry to yell at you." Lucas said. He then stormed off.

"Dude, what just happened?" Miley asked.

"I just told Ashley that I am sick of her cheating on me and I just broke up with her. I don't think she took it too well."

"Let's go home. We can all watch movies at my house," Zac said.

You all piled into your car and dropped Ashley off at the hotel. You then went to Zac's house.

"So what do you guys want to watch?" Zac asked.

"I want to watch a scary movie!" Miley said.

"I agree. Let's watch signs," Lucas said.

"Um I don't like scary movies," you said.

"Its okay you can sit beside me," Lucas said.

"You can bury yourself in me if you get scared," He said.

You sighed, knowing that there was not going to be a way out of this one. Miley got up, put the D.V.D. in the player and pressed play. You were able to watch the first few minutes, of it, but then a really scary part came. You buried your face in his arms. Everyone else was just sitting there. Zac was in the loveseat with Miley, and you were in the recliner with Lucas.

You knew they purposefully took the loveseat, so you would have to sit with Lucas. You sat as far away from him as possible. Suddenly Zac and Lucas went to go get more popcorn.

"I thought you guys had hooked up already. What's up?" Zac asked.

"Well earlier today at the park Jessica told me that she has been raped and she does not want a boyfriend for awhile," Lucas said.

"That sucks, man," Zac said.

"What should I do, Zac? I really like her. I want to go out with her. But she is so scared. She seems like a scared puppy: lonely and sad, but cute and sweet all the same," he said.

"Lucas, just be there for her. Show her that there is nothing to be scared of. Then when the time is right ask her out. Then when you sense she feels comfortable with you, ask her to be your girlfriend. That's what I did for Miley. Now look at us," He said.

"Now lets go watch signs," Zac said. I agree.

"That's enough girl talk for a while," Lucas said.

You all watched the movie, then fell asleep. You then noticed that it was late so you went into Zac's guestroom. He said you could sleep in there anytime. You already noticed that you were very sleepy, so you climbed into bed, falling asleep as soon as your head hit the pillow.


	5. A Day of Sightseeing

You woke up to find yourself in Zac's guestroom. You woke up, got dressed, and dragged out your extra pair of clothes from your bag and put them on. You then went into the kitchen to find Zac and Lucas cooking breakfast. You walked to the counter and sat down.

"Good Morning, Jess," Lucas said.

"Morning" Lucas, you groaned. You were still half asleep.

"Jessica, Wake up!" Lucas said while waving his hand in front of your face. Do you want one egg or two?" he asked.

"I'll have one. I'm not that hungry this morning," you said.

"Do you want bacon?" he asked you.

"Yea sure," you answered. You got your plate from him then you started to eat. You finished, then put your plate in the sink and then you sat back down.

"So what's the plan," you asked Lucas.

"Well I was going to drive you back to your hotel, but since I am doing nothing, I would like to show you around. Do you want me to?"

"Sure why not, Lucas? After all, I am not doing anything either today," you said.

You both then walked over to your car. You both got in and drove down the street.

He then showed you where they are going to be filming High School Musical, and places where he done other movies. You secretly knew you that you liked Lucas but because you did not want to be raped again you made a decision not to get to attached. Lucas then turned on the radio. JoJo's _Too Little, Too Late_, came on. As much as you hated singing in front of others, this was a song that you had to sing to. Besides, you thought, Lucas is already singing along. Maybe his voice will drown out mine, you hoped. You sang with the best of your ability. You did not know Lucas was listening. When the song stopped you sighed. You turned towards Lucas to find him showcasing a big grin.

"Well, I am not fishing for compliments, but I did sound bad or something, because you are not speaking, you remarked."

"Jess, I think you can really sing. I think you should perform for the rest of the cast," he said.

"Well I want to ask you something," you told Lucas. "Can I practice for a couple days first?" you asked.

"Sure," he said.

"If you want to hear me, don't breathe a word about this unless I say so. Understand?"

"Yes I understand." I won't tell anyone unless I ask you first." Just as you said that, Lucas pulled into your hotel parking lot. He walked you up to your hotel room.

"Wait, a minute, Jess," you heard Lucas say. You turned around. Lucas put his arms around your waist, brushed your hair away from your face and gave you the most passionate kiss you had ever received. He then deepened the kiss for a few minutes, then he came up for air. You debated whether to kiss him back or not. You decided to kiss him back. You put your arms around him, then you gave him a kiss that said, "I want to be with you, but we should talk about it first."

"See you later, Jess!" He called out to you.

You then went into your hotel room to find Amber wide awake watching Ghost Whisperer.

"Hey Amber. What's up?" you asked.

"Nothing much," she answered. "You up to anything?" she asked.

You were kind of nervous. You were afraid that she found about the kiss.

"No I am not really up to anything. Do you want to watch a movie tonight?" you asked.

"Yea sure," Read it and Weep is on Disney Channel tonight," Amber said. You guys got into your pajamas and got comfortable in your room. Then the movie started. As you watched the movie, you just sat there, thinking about the awesome kiss that Lucas gave you.


	6. A Day With Lucas

**Love on the Set (A Lucas Grabeel Love Story)**

**Note to readers: Anything that is italicized in this is a song, a dream or a title. It is not an actual event in the story.**

You were watching _Read It and Weep_. It was right at the end part where Jaime Bartlett brings all her friends back to the Restaurant. The movie then ended not too long after that. You then went to your room. You brushed your teeth, and then you turned out the light. You then went right to sleep, dreaming a very eventful dream.

_You were on your way to the set for rehearsal. You went on foot since your car was low on gas. There was not a need to drive anyway, because your hotel was only a block away from the set. Your cell phone suddenly rang._

"_Jessica Stephens," you answered._

"_Jessica, Its Jordan. You need to come to the hospital right now. There's been a horrible accident." _

"_What's wrong?" you asked. You were very nervous about this._

"_Lucas and Zac were driving home from rehearsal yesterday when someone rear ended them and another car hit the side of them. The accident was not their fault. Blame the drunk drivers that hit them," Jordan said. _

"_I'll be right there," you said._

_You then hung up and ran to the hospital. You got there in 10 minutes. You then went in through the doors then went through the door. You went to the front desk and asked which ward Lucas and Zac were in. _

"_Go up the stairs and to the left, sweetie." She told you. You thanked her. You went into the ward, then went into Lucas and Zac's room to find them both looking horrible…………_

You woke up and felt tears pouring down your face. You went into the bathroom and splashed some cold water on your face. "Thank God that was just a dream," You told yourself. You then went back to bed and then you laid back down. You tried for an hour to sleep, but it was no use. You then went and did the one thing you do when you can't sleep you grabbed your guitar and songbook and went out on your balcony. You then sat down and started plucking the strings and singing in your soft, pretty voice. You just sang your feelings out of you into a pretty beautiful song.

_Oh how come I didn't know that_

_You loved me_

_Why didn't I see that_

_You still cared about me_

_Even though I treated you like trash_

_You still loved me like there's no tomorrow._

_You let me cry on your shoulder_

_When my life was not worth living..._

_You were always there_

_Right by my side_

_Ready to catch me if I fell_

_Always ready to hold me_

_You were always waiting for me_

_Please live for me_

_Baby, I want you to see_

_I want you to know_

_That I'm sorry the way I acted_

_And for the fact I treated you like trash._

_I hate what I did_

_And I hate how I feel_

_I hate what I've done._

As you wrote the words down, you sighed. You had known Lucas ever since you got an agent and this song described how you treated him and how he responded to your harsh treatment. He must really love me if he really keeps on offering to take me places and be around me, you thought. You then grabbed your stuff then went back to your room. You then fell asleep as your head hit the pillow, dreaming of Lucas.


	7. A Restless Night

**Love on the Set (A Lucas Grabeel Love Story)**

**Note to readers: Anything that is italicized in this is a song, a dream or a title. It is not an actual event in the story.**

You were watching _Read It and Weep_. It was right at the end part where Jaime Bartlett brings all her friends back to the Restaurant. The movie then ended not too long after that. You then went to your room. You brushed your teeth, and then you turned out the light. You then went right to sleep, dreaming a very eventful dream.

_You were on your way to the set for rehearsal. You went on foot since your car was low on gas. There was not a need to drive anyway, because your hotel was only a block away from the set. Your cell phone suddenly rang._

"_Jessica Stephens," you answered._

"_Jessica, Its Jordan. You need to come to the hospital right now. There's been a horrible accident." _

"_What's wrong?" you asked. You were very nervous about this._

"_Lucas and Zac were driving home from rehearsal yesterday when someone rear ended them and another car hit the side of them. The accident was not their fault. Blame the drunk drivers that hit them," Jordan said. _

"_I'll be right there," you said._

_You then hung up and ran to the hospital. You got there in 10 minutes. You then went in through the doors then went through the door. You went to the front desk and asked which ward Lucas and Zac were in. _

"_Go up the stairs and to the left, sweetie." She told you. You thanked her. You went into the ward, then went into Lucas and Zac's room to find them both looking horrible…………_

You woke up and felt tears pouring down your face. You went into the bathroom and splashed some cold water on your face. "Thank God that was just a dream," You told yourself. You then went back to bed and then you laid back down. You tried for an hour to sleep, but it was no use. You then went and did the one thing you do when you can't sleep you grabbed your guitar and songbook and went out on your balcony. You then sat down and started plucking the strings and singing in your soft, pretty voice. You just sang your feelings out of you into a pretty beautiful song.

_Oh how come I didn't know that_

_You loved me_

_Why didn't I see that_

_You still cared about me_

_Even though I treated you like trash_

_You still loved me like there's no tomorrow._

_You let me cry on your shoulder_

_When my life was not worth living..._

_You were always there_

_Right by my side_

_Ready to catch me if I fell_

_Always ready to hold me_

_You were always waiting for me_

_Please live for me_

_Baby, I want you to see_

_I want you to know_

_That I'm sorry the way I acted_

_And for the fact I treated you like trash._

_I hate what I did_

_And I hate how I feel_

_I hate what I've done._

As you wrote the words down, you sighed. You had known Lucas ever since you got an agent and this song described how you treated him and how he responded to your harsh treatment. He must really love me if he really keeps on offering to take me places and be around me, you thought. You then grabbed your stuff then went back to your room. You then fell asleep as your head hit the pillow, dreaming of Lucas.


	8. A Prank, Truth or Dare, and Movies

You woke up the next morning to find the sun shining on your face. You groaned and did not want to get up. You went back to sleep, for an hour. Tossing and turning, you were in a very deep sleep. Not even a thunderstorm would wake you. (That is saying something!) You felt two familiar people trying to wake you.

"Geez, Lucas," she is so tiny. Should we really throw her in the shower, since she won't wake up?" Zac asked him.

"I like the idea of that. Let's do it. Besides she isn't really wearing anything anyway, so her clothes won't be affected," Lucas said.

They both picked you up and took you to the bathroom. You were still sleeping like a rock. They then very gently put you in the shower. Lucas then turned on the cold water.

You felt really cold water on you. You opened your eyes to see Lucas and Zac standing there, grinning sheepishly.

"You guys are so dead; I will get both of you back. I am especially going to get Zac, since I assume it was his idea. Lucas would not think up something like this," you said.

"No you won't," Lucas said. "You love me too much to get me back," you heard him say.

"Ok Guys. I need you to leave so I can take my shower," you said. "You don't want to see me naked," you countered.

Maybe I do want to see you naked, Jess," Lucas said in a very flirty tone.

"Lucas, Get out before I throw you in the pool outside. Don't let my petite size fool you," you threatened him. Lucas and Zac scrambled out of there very quickly after that.

Hey guys, let's have some fun today. I have an idea of what to do. You do whatever I say. I am renting some DVD's and I have invited Ashley and Vanessa over. We are having a dance contest and Truth or Dare. I know you guys seriously want me to shut up but I have one more thing."  
You then paused, just to tick off Lucas and Zac. "Go on!" They both shouted.

"I've been thinking guys. I know I seriously need to lighten up. I'm going to do so tonight. I want the rest of the cast to come to a surprise extravaganza tonight at 8:00 a limo will pick each and every one of you up at 7:30," you said in a very dignant and polite manner.

"But, but?" Lucas and Zac groaned

"No buts, Lucas Stephen Grabeel and Zachary David Alexander Efron," you said to Zac and Lucas. You knew they hated it when anyone called them by their full names. All the more reason to call them by their full names, you thought. You smiled evilly. You loved doing this to them.

"Ding dong!" You heard the doorbell sound.

"I'll get that," you said.

"Oh hey Ashley. Hi Vanessa," you greeted. "Come on in," You said. "Lucas, Zac, Ashley and Vanessa are here," you said. Let's get ready to have some and relax. You all sat down in the living room of your suite. You span the bottle. It landed on Lucas. "Lucas, Truth or Dare?" you asked.

"Truth," Lucas, said.

"Lucas, do you like anyone in this room?" you asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes I do," Lucas said. Lucas then spun the bottle. It landed on Vanessa.

"Vanessa, Truth or Dare?" Lucas said.

"Dare," Vanessa said.

"I dare you to flash everyone or imitate Justin Timberlake," Lucas said.

"What?!" Vanessa said. "Oh fine, I'll imitate Justin Timberlake," she said. Vanessa then sang her impersonation of Justin Timberlake and danced like him. After that she sat down and spun the bottle. It landed on you. You were kind of nervous.

"Jessica, truth or dare?" she asked you.

"Truth," you said.

You were kind of nervous with what Vanessa was going to ask.

"How many boyfriends have you had?" she asked. You hesitated a little bit while trying to think up a good answer.

"I have had only one," you said.

You then spun the bottle. It landed on Lucas, again. You smiled to yourself.

"Truth or dare?" you asked him.

"I pick dare."

"I dare you to do what ever Vanessa and Ashley tell you to," you said.

Lucas then got really nervous. You loved see him squirm.

"Lucas, we want you to dance to S.O.S. by Rihanna and sing. You have to impersonate her. You giggled when you heard this. You then pressed play on your cd player and the music came on. Lucas imitated Rihanna and did her dance moves. Everyone laughed so hard.. The song then faded out. The game went on for ten more minutes then you all started watching DVD's. You put in 50 first dates. You went over to Lucas and sat next to him. He then put his arm around your shoulders, which made you a little uncomfortable, but you shook the feeling off. You then sat there watching the movie. Towards the middle of the movie you felt Lucas leaning in towards you. You kind of loved and hated what was about to come next. Startled, you pulled away. Lucas then sighed. He knew he blew it.

"Guys, I need to be alone. Go ahead and finish watching the movie." You said. You knew what you had to do. You went up to your room and……………………………………………… 


	9. A Chat and Possible Record Deal

Disclaimer: I don't anything you are familiar with. I do however own Jess and Amber and the songs It Hurts and Flyin'. Please don't steal. I know how to report you and get you banned so watch out.

Lucas sighed. "What have I done?" Why did I do that? I knew the timing was right. She was probably just scared. "But why?" Lucas asked himself. "Why is she so scared?" he thought.

"Guys I have to go take care of something. I'll be back. Finish watching the movie." He said.

You heard someone knocking on your door. You had no idea who it was, so you let them in. Startled, you saw Lucas standing in your doorway. You had two choices: (a) run and hide. (b) Face him. You had trouble making up your mind. Finally you decided to do the latter.

"Lucas what is going on?" you asked.

"I really don't know Jess. Why don't you tell me," he said. You sighed. You did not really want to tell him about your past.

"Jess, I don't want to pry or anything, but why do you always shy away from me whenever I try to kiss you or anything?" he asked. "What have you been through in your life?" he asked.

"Do you really want to know?" You questioned him. You hoped he would say no.

"I would like to know, but you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," he said politely. You then made up your mind to tell him so he would shut up and quit asking.

"Lucas, what I am about to tell you must not be repeated to anyone. Not even the cast can know," you said. "Promise?"

"Ok I promise," you heard him say.

"Lucas, I don't how to say this so I am going to tell it you straight. I've been raped and sexually abused. The guy that did it to me was my first boyfriend. Whenever I would not have sex with him, he would beat me like hell. The only way I got out of that one was that I managed to convince him that I have AIDS, but I don't. My step dad is also an alcoholic and he abuses my family. Luckily, he goes away on business every summer, so the kids and my mom don't have to deal with him until October. My mom loved him at first, but then he started drinking. But when he started drinking, he also started abusing us. I used to pour his alcohol out but then he would just buy more. When he is sober, he is the guy my mom married. When he is drunk, he is a whole different person. That's what I've been through, Lucas. Are you happy now?" you said sweetly.

"Wow, Jess. I had no idea," Lucas said. "Most people don't," you muttered.

"Hey, Jess, I know I have the worst timing, but I really like you. I really want you to at least go out with me," he said. Lucas bit his lip in anticipation.

"I'll go out with you but on one condition," you said. Lucas felt his ears perk up.

"We take things slow." You said.

"Whoo hoo!" Lucas yelled. He then walked over to you and gave you a hug.

"Let's go back to the living room," you said. You both walked out into the living room hand in hand and sat down on the couch. You could hear Ashley and Vanessa whispering to each other. You rolled your eyes. You then watched more movies.

"Guys, I hate to break it to you, but tonight has not ended yet. I need you all to go home change into nice but casual clothes. A limo will pick each and every one of you up at 7:30 and drive you to a surprise destination at 8:00. I'm going to bathe and get ready. See you all at eight. Buy guys. You can all go now."

Everyone then left. Lucas was still there, since he was driving you. Or he thinks so………..you thought. You went and took a bath. You got on a black tunic, jeans, and black sandals. You straightened your hair and put on a little make up. You put on a couple bangles and then you grabbed your cell phone and wallet. Right as you were about to go out you remember that Lucas was still in the other bathroom. You noticed he had left his keys laying on the coffee table.

"Bad idea, Lucas," you told yourself. You grabbed his keys, then you went outside. You unlocked his car and started it. You grabbed your cell and called Lucas.

"Lucas I'm leaving. You need to come out now and meet me in the hotel parking lot. Toodles," you said. You then saw Lucas coming out the front door. He then came up to the car.

"Wait a minute, you are going to have to wear this." You then pulled out a black blindfold. You put it over his eyes and tied it around his head. Come on Lucas. If we don't hurry, we'll be late. You then helped Lucas into his own car (haha!) You then drove to the destination. It was a small club that was rented out for a whole night by a very rich friend of yours. You then opened the door and helped Lucas get out. You then led him to the door and let him in. You then went in yourself. You saw everyone sitting there waiting for you. You then asked Lucas to come here. You then took off his blindfold. He opened his eyes to see you and the cast. He tried to ask you a question but then you told him that you were about to give a surprise to everyone.

Looking up to see, everyone in front of you, you then walked to the stage. You signaled to your technical manager, Ryan (hehe From HSM!) You signaled for him to turn your mike on. You then cued the members of your band to come out from behind the stage.

"Ok guys. I am here tonight to show some sides of me that not very many people have seen of me. What you guys are about to see on this stage is me telling my life story. This is not merely me telling a tragedy, but me telling an action, romance, comedy, drama, horror, and fantasy alike. It's my life story. Now about this song I'm about to play. It is a song that wrote when I lost a relationship with a friend and after I lost my dad.

"Ryan, we ready?" You said to your sound guy.

"Yep, we are. Take it to town, girl!"

You picked up your guitar and started playing it for a few bars.

"I wonder if u miss me, Just as much I miss u," you sang.

"I ask my self everyday, do you even care? Am I wasting my time?" "

I wonder if you think of me as much as I think of you. The suspense is killing me!" you shouted.

"It hurts that I can't do a thing"

_About the way I feel_

_Cause I still care about you_

_It's killing me inside_

_That I can't stop the way I feel_

_I don't know how to make it go away._

_I can't stop thinkin' of you_

_Because of what you've done for me_

_I can't quit moping_

_Because you were my friend_

_I want to speak up_

_But I'm afraid I won't be heard_

_So I don't say a word_

_I can't stand this anymore. The suspense is killing me_

_It hurts that I can't do a thing_

_About the way I feel_

_Cause I still care about you_

_It's killing me inside_

_That I can't stop the way I feel_

_I don't know how to make it go away._

_I've tried a million times_

_But I just can't find a way_

_I've tried to explain_

_But you still don't get it_

_I'm so sick of tryin' to tell you_

_So I'll just leave you alone_

_That 's why I choose to say_

You then sang the chorus again. The band then started to fade out. Everyone then started clapping like crazy. You waited a few minutes then it died down. You performed a remake of JoJo's Too Little, Too Late. Everyone loved it. You did your song Live, I Don't Care, and I Was Me. You even performed the song Go Figure, by Everlife.

"Now guys before we end this gig, I have something else I want to say. This last song I am about to play is dedicated to someone very special that is in this audience. I know I have been sending some very mixed signals lately to this person. I wrote this song so I could get my feelings out and so I could express everything I am feeling about this person. Lucas, get up here now." Lucas then walked up to the stage and sat down

"Baby did I ever tell you"

You faced him and looked him in the eye.

The stars look better when they're shining in your eyes/ I can't explain it any other way/There's no need to worry/ about me leavin/I 'm here to stay/There's only one thing left to say

(Chorus)

It feels like I'm flyin'

Like I'm on cloud nine

This feels so great, no one can relate

Only I can understand

This is so right

It feels like dynamite

I wish that you could see

There's no place I'd rather be with you

Did you ever know that/every minute I spend by your side is never wasted/It's pure heaven/Everything else is just a waste/Every moment is pure haste, going by too fast/It just flies into the past.

It feels like I'm flyin'

Like I'm on cloud nine

This feels so great, no one can relate

Only I can understand

This is so right

It feels like dynamite

I wish that you could see

There's no place I'd rather be with you

I wish that I could tell you how I feel/but you make me so weak/I want to move on/ but my past is scaring me/I'm so blinded by your love/I feel so invincible/ Oh I can't make up my mind/

It feels like I'm flyin'

Like I'm on cloud nine

This feels so great, no one can relate

Only I can understand

This is so right

It feels like dynamite

I wish that you could see

There's no place I'd rather be with you

There's no place I'd rather be with you.

You then finished singing to Lucas and everyone in the room clapped.

"Guy thanks for coming and letting me show you guys the real me that I have cleverly hidden," Maybe if you're lucky I will do this again.

You then exited the stage and went to the back to change. You were very sweaty from performing. You then went to join everyone else and fellowship and party. Emily and Miley said they would wait for you backstage.

"Hey guys, wait for me," you told Emily and Miley. You then came out of the dressing room wearing a red tank top and Abercrombie jeans.

You then walked back outside to find everyone else eating pizza, talking and fellowshipping. You grabbed a piece of pizza and joined Jesse, Emily, Miley, and Jordan. Well, I'm glad that's done, you told yourself.

"Well you should not be glad it's over with," Jordan said. "You did REALLY well. You should perform more often" Miley said.

Speaking of which, that gives me an idea," Jesse said. Everyone groaned. Hey, my ideas are not that bad," Jesse said. "This one is not dangerous," he remarked.

Jesse then whispered something into Jordan's ear.

"Jessica, can Jesse and I talk to you backstage?" Jordan asked.

"Sure, but what for?" you asked.

"You'll see," she said. She then took you backstage.

"Sit, Jess," she said. You were kind of nervous about this.

"Jessica, I am not sure how to say this, so I am going to say it you straight, she said. You were more and more nervous by the second.

"Jessica, you did really well tonight. Everyone said so. I think that if you really put your mind to it you could get a record deal. Of course, it takes a lot to get one. You have to be in the right place at the right time," she said.

"Trust me Jordan, I should know," Jesse remarked.

"Jesse, I was not speaking to you," Jordan said.

"Anyways, Jesse and I were just talking. We were both wondering if you would like for us to set a meeting up for you with Hollywood Records. We could both get you a deal. We want to do it, but the rest is up to you," she said.

"Just think of the all the opportunities having a record deal could get you," Jesse said.

"You could have so much fun," Jordan said. "Opportunities like this don't come often," she said.

"At least think about it," Jesse said.

You then sat deep in thought. Sure you wanted to have a record deal. You knew that this is what you wanted. And here it was right in front of your eyes. You thought about all the pro's and con's. There were pro's than con's. You could make a lot of money if they thought you were good. You could make a lot of cash. You then came to your decision.

"Guys, I have come to my decision. I have thought about everything you have said. Yes, I could have a ton of fun. I could make a lot of money. I will do on one condition. As long as I can mention God at my concerts in a good way, then I will do it."

"That can be arranged," Jordan said.

"We'll contact them," Jesse said.

"Thanks for this opportunity, guys," you said. "I'm going to get a little bit of fresh air," you said. "I'll be back in ten." You went outside and sat on the grass, thinking about the nights events. Suddenly you felt someone come up behind you. They covered your eyes and grabbed you.

"Help!" you screamed. You were very scared.(who wouldn't be!) you then gathered up every bit of strength you had to try to get away, but this person was no match for you. You just sighed. You knew no one cared.


	10. A Fight With A Stranger

Meanwhile, at the club, everyone was conversing and relaxing. Lucas sat their thinking about what happened to Jessica. He thought about how much he cared about her. Suddenly it dawned on him that he had not seen Jess in half an hour. Sighing, he got up. He then approached Jordan.

"Jordan, have you seen Jessica anywhere?" Lucas asked. He somehow knew that something was wrong, but he could not quite guess what was going on.

"Last time I checked she went outside to get some fresh air. She was not feeling too good. I don't know about what happened after that, but that's all I can tell you," Jordan said.

"Wait a minute," she countered. "Lucas, listen. What is going on?" she asked.

"Oh no," they both said at the same time.

"Lucas, I'm grabbing my dad's firearm. I have a feeling it's something bad," Jordan said. She was beginning to think that something was wrong. She then went backstage and got out her dad's firearm that he told Jordan take with her wherever she went for emergencies.

"Lucas, please stay behind me. Do everything I say," Jordan told Lucas. "This could be bad," she warned.

She then went out the door silently and knelt behind the bushes, so as not to attract attention Lucas then followed.

"Lucas, look what's happening she been trying to get away from this creep," Jordan said. "Follow me," she commanded. "Lucas, since you are stronger than me, I want you to go knock this guy out. Do anything and everything you can so as to do that," Jordan said.

"If he tries to kill you, use this." She then held out the gun towards him. "It's loaded, all you need to do is pull the trigger. "Please be careful. I already lost a brother in a fight. Please don't let yourself get killed," Jordan warned.

You then bit your fingernails and hoped that Lucas would do everything he said he would. You then saw him get up and sneak toward the guy that was trying to kidnap Jess.

"This is it, Lucas. It's either now or never," he told himself. He then braced himself and threw a heck of a punch……………………………..then braced himself for what could happen next………………


	11. A Meaningful Kiss and an Eventful Night

Lucas then was kicked where it hurts by the guy that was trying to kidnap Jess. He then did a round house kick, punched him in the nose, and then elbowed him hard. He then did a couple of pratfalls then he kicked him in the stomach. He then punched him across the face. The guy then charged him. He then a 360 spin kick followed by a lateral punch. The guy was knocked out right on the spot. Lucas then walked over to Jess.

"Jordan, you can come out now. It's safe!" Lucas yelled. She then came out. "Geez, Jess! Are you okay?" Lucas asked you. You did not say anything. You just sat their shaking. You did not want anyone to touch you after what just happened. You tried to stand up, but the man you tried so hard to fight had beaten the strength out of you. You tried to stay alert but then you fainted. Lucas just sighed. He then went to Jordan.

"Jordan what do I do? He asked. "Every time I get my chance to get closer to her, something always happens," he complained.

"Lucas, you've done everything you can. You beat up the man who tried to kidnap her. All you can do is wait for her to come around. Cut her some slack. She's had a rough past. If you don't know she's been raped and abused. If you really love her, Lucas, you will wait for her," Jordan said. Jordan then left.

Lucas was about to leave when he noticed something odd. He looked over at you. You were as still as death. "No……….." Lucas said. "It can't be!" He thought

"Oh my gosh, she's not breathing," Lucas said. "What do I do?" He asked himself. "Don't panic," he told himself. "What was it we learned in health class?" "Oh now I remember," he said. He tilted your chin up so you could get air. He then leaned over and put his lips over yours. He breathed two short breaths. Nothing happened. He breathed two more breaths. Nothing happened. He repeated the procedure over again. He then sighed then repeated it again. Suddenly….you then started coughing like crazy from all the blood that was in your mouth. You then opened your eyes to see Lucas standing over you. He couldn't think of a way to tell you how he felt so he did the first thing that came to his mind. He cupped your chin and pulled you into his arms. Then, with all the fire and love he had for you, he kissed you. You then realized what was going on. You knew you loved him, but you just sighed. His spell had worked on you.

"What am I ever going to do?" You asked yourself. He had managed to use his power to make you fall for him. You sighed in defeat. You just let him work his magic on you.


	12. A Chat With Jordan

You just sat their letting Lucas kiss you. As much as you did not want to admit, you enjoyed every minute of it. Suddenly Lucas wanted to kiss you again. He then leaned in but you pulled away.

"Sorry Lucas. I just can't do this. I just can't let myself get hurt again," you said.

Lucas just sighed in defeat. He knew he wanted this girl and that he loved her, but he did not know what do.

"Remember what Jordan told you," he thought to himself. If you really love her you'll wait for her. You've done everything you can." Lucas then just sat there, knowing what he had to do.

You went to find your best friend that was always there for you even before you became famous.

"Jordan are you still here?" you asked.

"I'm behind the stage," she said.

"Can you drive me and Lucas home?" you asked.

"Sure, but why?" she questioned.

"I'll tell you later. Here are the keys," you said. You then gave them to her. You were about to go to the car (you had already put your stuff in there) but then Jordan stopped you.

"Hey, Jessica, I just want to let you know that I'll always be your friend. You can tell me anything. I won't ever tell," she told you.

"Thanks Jordan, but I don't want to talk about guys right now. Not to be rude, but I think you know why," you said. You then got in the car and told Lucas to get in. Finally after a few minutes She pulled up at Lucas's house. You had called Amber to tell her that since it was too late to go back to your hotel room, that you were staying with Lucas. Jordan did the same thing. Lucas unlocked the door then you all went inside.

"Dang Lucas! This place is huge! Do live here by yourself?" Jordan asked. "Nope I have one roommate," he replied. "Zac is my roommate," he said. He then showed you to the rooms that you were staying in. You and Jordan protested, but Lucas would have none of it.

You and Jordan basically shared a room, even though Lucas did not want that to happen. You told him that you and Jordan are used to being roommates. You then all decided to watch a DVD since no one could sleep. You selected A Cinderella Story, since you knew that Lucas hated chick flicks, but he liked doing anything with you, so you thought he would not mind. Much to your delight, that is exactly what happened. You put the DVD in and pushed play. As you sat there, Lucas had his arm around you and you sighed. "_I could definitely get used to this," _you thought. Suddenly, your phone beeped. It was indicating that you had a text.

"Lucas, I'll be back in a minute," you said. I'm going go see who is trying to contact me," you told him. You then went to your room.

The text said:

I KNOW WHERE YOU ARE STAYING. WE WILL BE TOGETHER AGAIN NO MATTER WHAT. I WILL FIND YOU. DON'T THINK THAT YOU WILL BE ABLE TO GET AWAY. WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT WILL NOT STOP ME FROM GETTING BACK TO YOU.

-ANONYMOUS.

You just sighed. You then went back into the living room. You just couldn't keep it in anymore. "Jess, what's wrong," Lucas asked. You just couldn't respond, but you knew that you had to tell him sooner or later. You sighed, knowing what you would have to do………………….


	13. Moving In

Author's note: I am not going to be one of those writers that complains and complains about not getting support. That is just to dang immature. But will the people who actually read my story please at least try to review or tell people to read my story? I just want you guys to tell me what they think of this story. I will take **constructive **criticisms. No flames. I will possibly block you if you flame me. (If you are reading this, you didn't flame me stop the hsm cast stories, I am trying to make things easier for myself on here. Not that they are hard!)

Disclaimer: I own nothing you are familiar with. I own stuff you are not familiar with, so please don't steal it. I know how to get you banned. (I can report you!)

"Lucas, do you remember what I've told you about my past?" He nodded.

"Well, I'm not sure how to say this, so here it is. My ex is in town and he knows where I am staying. He may use Amber to get to me. He just sent me a text that was a threat. He said that we will still be together no matter what and that he will find me no matter what," you said.

"Oh no," Jordan said.

"_This is bad_," Lucas thought.

"Do you have any ideas what we could do?" you asked.

"Jessica, I have an idea. Why don't you stay with me?" Lucas offered. Sitting there, you could not make up our mind whether to take or decline his offer.

"Jessica, you should take this offer. You need to be safe," Jordan said. "Right now your safety matters. This guy could kill you or rape you. He could do anything," Jordan told you.

"Lucas, I'll take you up on your offer," you said. I'll give Amber a call and explain everything," you said. You dialed Amber's number. "Hello?" Amber said. "Amber It's Jess. My ex is in town and he is trying to find me. He tried to kidnap me last night. He sent me a text that was a threat. He is taking this way too far. We are staying with Lucas and Zac. Pack up everything. Not to be rude, but pack up my stuff too. I'll send Zac to help you.

You then went and woke up Zac.

"What do you want, Jess?" he asked.

"Zac, this is serious," you replied. "My ex is in town and he is out to get me. Amber and I will be staying with you until things are straightened out."

"Will you please go help Amber with my things and her things?" you asked.

"You're lucky I like her or I would not do this for you guys," he remarked. He then threw on some jeans and a shirt. He grabbed his keys and went out to his car. You just sat their, hoping your ex would not find you. You then went inside and got a cup of coffee. You just sat their thinking about the events of last night. Suddenly, someone came up behind you. You turned around to see………………………………….


	14. Hide and Seek With Lucas

Disclaimer: I own nothing you are familiar with. I own things you are not familiar with so please don't steal them. I have a favor to ask of anyone who reads my stuff. If you read, please review. I don't care if you criticize me, just as long as it is **constructive. **If you are not nice, you may be blocked. Also, the reason why I ask you guys to review is I can get some feedback. I am not asking you to do that because I want to be popular on here. I just want feed back. :0)

"Gotcha," the person said. It was Lucas.

"Lucas please do not do that again. You scared me to death. I thought you were my ex," you said.

"Sorry. I won't do that again," he said. "Time for some fun," he said. He then picked you up bridal style. You tried to escape his grasp, but you just couldn't." He then put you down. "Jess, are you ticklish?" he asked.

"Maybe," you said. "Are you?" You asked. You then tickled him in the stomach.

"Stop" he said. You then tickled him even more. You tickled him in the arm pits, stomach, pretty much everywhere. You stopped, then started to run, because you knew that he would try to tickle you.

"Not so fast, sweet cakes" you heard him say. You turned around. He then grabbed you and started tickling you in the stomach.

"Stop it," you said.

"You want me to stop? This is just too much fun," he said.

"Lucas, quit," you said, laughing.

"Fine, I will stop. On one condition," he said.

"What?"

"On one condition that you say I am the sexiest man alive," he said.

You just sighed. "No," you said.

"Fine, I will just have to tickle you then," he said. He then started to tickle you. He continued on and then he started again. This went on for about ten minutes.

"Fine, you are the sexiest man alive," you said.

"Thank you," he said. He then stopped.

"Thanks Lucas," you said. "Even though I don't like to be tickled too much, I may have to make an exception when it comes to you," you said seductively. You then leaned in to kiss him, but then you pulled away.

"You tease! Come back here," he said. "Try and catch me," you said. You then got ready to run. You then darted away and ran up stairs. "Let's see, where will Lucas go first?" you wondered. You then ran into the bathroom, because you knew Lucas would go up to your room. You then got into the tub and crouched down. You then heard a knock.

"Jessica, I know you're in here," Lucas said.

You were too smart to say anything. You just smiled. Lucas then came in the other way.

"Let's see, where is she? She's definitely not in here."

He then kicked open a cabinet door. That leaves only the tub," he said. He then moved over to the tub. "I see you," he said. You can't run because you're trapped," he said seductively. You groaned. You then jumped and tried to run out the door, "Now you're mine my pretty," Lucas said. He then started to kiss you. Your heart fluttered.

"_Oh my gosh, he's kissing me! This is awesome,"_ you thought. You then kissed him back. You two continued to kiss for fifteen minutes. You then heard the doorbell ring.

"Let me get that," Lucas said. Lucas then went downstairs and opened the door to see Zac and Amber. "Come on in guys," he said. He then let them in. You room the first one on the left, he told Amber. It's upstairs he said. The rest of the morning was then spent helping both of you settle in. your cell phone then rang, but you ignored it.

"_This is the life_," you thought. I have Lucas right where I want him, you told yourself. You then sat down knowing that everything was going the way you planned.


	15. You and Lucas

**Author's Note: Okay. Again I am not going to whine about not getting any support on this site. That it is just too juvenile. But please for umpteenth time if you read my story please give me some feedback. Only constructive criticism please:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you are familiar with. I only own stuff you are not familiar with. Please, no stealing.**

A few minutes later, you and Lucas were bored. Amber and Zac were, too. You were all just sitting there, talking and hanging out.

"Guys, I have an idea. Let's play a little game. I like to call it Twister®. Zac and Amber, you guys are going against each other first.

Take your spots on the mat," you told them. To your surprise, they actually did what you asked. You were grinning to yourself. You knew Zac and Amber would be perfect together. You hoped this would work. "Left hand yellow," you said. Amber then shuffled her position so that her hand was on yellow. Zac did the same. "Right foot blue," you said. They each did it.

"Left foot yellow," you called out. Zac tried to put his foot on yellow before Amber and he did.

"Left hand red,"

Zac then put his right hand on red. Amber did the same but she had to find a different spot since Zac took the one she tried to get. "Right hand red, you told them. Zac quickly took the spot that Amber tried to get, so Amber had to completely put herself on top of zac so she could put her right hand on red. You laughed at this.

"Right hand blue," you told them.

Once again, Amber and Zac were fighting for a spot. Zac won, so Amber had to maneuver herself and turn so that she could get a spot. Finally she got one.

" Left hand yellow," you called. Amber quickly put her hand on yellow.

"Darn!" Zac said. He then had to turn over and put his hand on yellow without falling. He succeed in doing so, but then he fell.

"Ha ha the Zac Efron fell!" Amber teased. Amber then danced and flaunted that fact that she won.

"Guy's I'm going to go to town for a few minutes. Care to come, Lucas?" you asked.

Then you went and grabbed your guitar and notebook. Lucas grabbed his guitar, too. Lucas got in the car and tossed you his keys. You then drove out of town and into the suburbs. You then parked the car. Lucas then gave you a look that said "Where are we going?"

"Follow me," you said.

You then walked to the woods and started to take a trail, Lucas following close behind. You then turned right on the trail. You kept on walking until you came to a clearing that was right by a lake.

"This is where I come to think," you told Lucas. "What do you think?" you asked.

"I think it is beautiful, but not as beautiful as you," he complimented.

"So I hear you know how to play guitar. I've played for you. Will you play for me?"

you asked.

You then made your sexy pout face. You continued to ask and ask for 10 minutes.

"Fine! I'll play for you, sweet cakes," Lucas said.

He then grabbed his guitar and started playing it.

"Jessica, I did not write this song, but it describes the position I am in now with you. Here goes nothing." He then started singing _You I Know I Will_. You loved it. When it got to the bridge, you just sat their thinking. "Lucas is trying to tell me something through this song. He is trying to tell me that I know he will be there for me. Wow………….no guy has EVER done this for me,"you thought. Lucas then ended the song.

"Wow………………..I'm impressed," you said.

"Why thank you," Lucas said. "Every time I sing that song, I sing it for you," he said.

"Wow…..I did not know you did that," you said. You were surprised at this. Lucas then cupped your chin with his hand and gave you a kiss. This turned into a small make out session. You then kissed Lucas back. He then started kissing you nonstop. This went on for about fifteen minutes. You then did the same but pulled away for air after a few minutes. Lucas's cell then went off. Your heard him sigh.

"That darn cell," he muttered. You giggled. "_Wow……….Lucas would rather make out with me than talk on his cell. That really says something about him_," you thought. You then went to a tree and started climbing. You climbed to a branch that was pretty high but not too far from the ground. You then just sat their thinking. You then covered up your tracks so Lucas wouldn't follow you. You then saw Lucas looking for you. You stifled a giggle. He started looking at and around the tree you were in but he did not even see you up there. He just sighed in defeat. You then jumped down from the tree without making a sound. You then got on his back covered his eyes.

"Guess who," you said in a sexy, flirty voice.

"My girl used to do that. Could it possibly be her?" he questioned.

"I don't know. Maybe?" you said in seductive way. You then continued to flirt with him. He then turned around. You were just keeping him hanging. You loved doing this.

"Jess you scared me there. I did not know you could climb trees. Where'd ya learn that?" he asked.

"I lived in the country for about five years when I was younger. My friends I would climb trees and we would just talk. I even had a tree house. It had practically everything. One day I found out my family had to move because my step dad got a job offer in New York to work for Jesse McCartney. It offered more pay than his current job did and we were struggling to make ends meet, so he had to take it. He is his executive producer. That's how I know Jesse so well, in case you wondering. Anyway, my friends and I made a pact. We put a bunch of stuff that was important to us in the tree house and buried a time capsule not too far away from the tree house. We put stuff like a demo I recorded, some songs that I wrote, and a bunch of other stuff. Jordan is the only one that knows because we lost touch for a while but when she got signed to Hollywood Records, we reunited and we have still been best friends," you explained. "One day, we are both going to find my old house and find the tree house and time capsule," you explained.

"Jeez, Jess, you have been trough a bunch in your life," Lucas said. "From moving, to going through abuse and all that junk, I can't complain" he said.

"Just please don't pity me. I hate it when people do that," you said.

"I agree with that. No matter what you go through in life, you should always be treated like a normal person. I understand you there," Lucas said smiling.

"Oh my Lord! Lucas! It is like six o'clock! We need to go back to your place," you said.

"Yeah I agree. Let's go," he said. On the way there, you sat in the front passenger seat.

"Wow……………..I met a guy who actually wants me for me, not to get in my pants," you thought. Not too long after that, you fell asleep.

"Man, she does not know how beautiful she really is," Lucas said to himself. "I want her so bad, it kills me!" The whole drive there, you were sleeping like a rock. Lucas kept looking at you. A few minutes later, you woke up.

"Hmmmmm, where the heck am I?" you asked. You then looked at your surroundings. You found out you were in Lucas's car. You then went back to sleep. Lucas then pulled into his driveway, and then parked the car. He then opened the car door so as not to make a sound. He then picked you up bridal style. You woke up for a minute, but pretended to be asleep. He then walked in the front door to find everyone staring. He gave them a be quiet gesture. He then carried you upstairs and set you in your bed. He then put your pj's on you. He left your bra and underwear on. He then went to bed thinking of you……….


End file.
